Everything can change
by Daughter-of-Poseidon627
Summary: Perceus "Percy" Jackson. Savior of Olympus, and star swimmer. What happens when two little girls show up at his doorstep? Drama, that's what. What will Percy do? Try to keep the little girls safe and try to find their mother, or ignore them?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people. I literally just got this idea like a minute ago. So I was like, cool idea.**

**I know Percy will be OOC but if he was nice it would probably ruin the plot line.**

**SUMMERY TIME:**

**Perceus "Percy" Jackson. Savior of Olympus, and star swimmer. What happens when two little girls show up at his doorstep? Drama, that's what. What will Percy do? Try to keep the little girls safe and try to find their mother, Annabeth Chase, or will he turn his head and make them find her on their own? Mega Percabeth. Multi-POV**

**What do you think? Think it'll be good? I hope it will be.**

**Well, latah.**

* * *

><p>Percy's POV<p>

I was in my awesome bachelor pad when my phone rang. I went over and picked it up, and saw it was my best bud Nico Di Angelo.

"Hello." I said.

"Hey hey hey, Percy! What'cha up to?" Nico asked on the other line.

"Not much, dude, just tired. Stayed up late last night." I laughed, plopping down on my couch.

"Dude, wheres that chick you like, what's her name? Ummm, wasn't it Harmony? Melody? I know it had somethin to do with music, I know that." He said, I heard something in the background that sounded like my little sister, Ocean, saying 'what a (bad word here)'

"Tell Ocean that I don't care what the heck she thinks of Harmony, I love her." I said, a slight growl leaving my lips.

"Like you _loved_ Annabeth?" I heard Ocean say.

"Hey, Annabeth left ME, I loved her, and she left." I said, making an argument about my past best female friend/girlfriend.

"Gah, your impossible!" Ocean said, "I can't believe you sometimes, you know that, right?" I then heard a _beeeep beeep beeep_ indencating that she hung up on me.

Almost right after I set the phone down, it rang again. "Hello?" I said, annoyed.

"Mr Jackson, I have a couple of...little ladies down here asking for you-" I cut him off.

"Send 'em up." I said.

"Mr Jackson, are you-"

"Yes, just send them up, please." I asked, but the word please sounded so strange because I haven't said it in so long.

I ran into the bathroom and combed my hair, after five minutes I heard a knock on the door and I ran and opened the door, to see nobody. I was about to close the door when I heard a little voice.

"Down here, idiot!"

I looked down to see two little girls that looked about seven years old.

One of them had dark black hair in pigtail braids, and green eyes, like my own hair and eyes. She had on a shirt that was basically all Spongebob Squarepants, and she had on a pair of jeans that had crayon and marker all over them and she held a stuffed dolphin in her right hand. The other had blonde hair in a ponytail braid and grey eyes, she wore a shirt that said 'things to do: wake up, eat, survive world doom, go back to bed' and a pair of jeans that had grass stains on themand she held a stuffed owl in her left arm. They both wore jean jackets.

"Look, girls, whatever your selling I don't want it. But I'll give you the money anyway cause I'm a nice person." I said, pulling out a wade of a hundred dollors.

"We aren't selling anything, sir." Said the one with the black hair.

"Well, where are your parents?" I asked, just wanting them to go away, "I'm waiting for a couple of people."

"Our mommy is out of country." Said the blonde.

"But we are with our daddy." Said the other. The blonde looked at her, I'm presuming, sister like she was crazy. The black haired girl said something in the blondes ear and the blonde nodded.

"Well, do you know his number, I'm sure he's very worried." I said, going over to my home phone, even though I'm 25 years old, I don't take chances with monsters.

"He isn't concerned at all." The blonde said.

"Do you know where he is?" I asked, getting frustrated.

"Right here." "In this very room." "With us." They said at the same time. My eyes widened and I dropped the phone.

"I do not have kids!" I said, pushing them farther down the hall. "Now goodbye!" I slammed the door in their faces.

I heard wimpering. Then I heard another knock on the door.

"What!" I said, opening the door.

"We are your daughters, we have our birth cirtificates with us." Said the black haired girl.

**-Two Minutes Later-**

Nico and Ocean burst into my apartment.

"What's the problem, man?" Nico asked, obviously annoyed.

"THEM!" I yelled, pointing to the two girls sitting on my couch. Ocean and Nico's eyes widened.

"YOU HAVE KIDS?" They both yelled.

"Apparantly! I'm freakin out right now!"

"Well, who's their mom?"

"Annabeth Chase." I heard them say at the same time.

"Did you and Annabeth ever...get it on?" Nico asked.

"Well, once but she left soon after."

"She left cause you became a jerk." Ocean yelled. She then said, "how old are you kids?"

"Seven years."

"Congrats, daddy." Ocean sat down by them. "What's your names?"

"I'm Coral." The girl with the black hair said.

"I'm Minerva" Blondie said.

"Alright, Coral and Minerva, where are you from?" Nico said, eyeing them.

"San Fransico. We live with our mommy and step daddy." Minerva said.

"Where is your mommy?" I asked, kinda excited to be able to see Annabeth for the first time in 7 years.

"Africa, and so is our step daddy, James." Coral said.

"So, Annabeth just put you girls on an airplane and you girls got a taxi that just magically took you here?" Nico asked. "That doesn't sound like something Annabeth would do."

"Agreed." I said.

"No, mommy rode with us on the plane" Minerva said, "put us in a taxi," said Coral, "told us a billion times not to go with people we don't know," Minevera said, "and then got in her flight to Africa to help build homes for homeless people and children." Coral said.

"That's creepy." I said.

"Well, it's that's deffenatly something Annabeth would do." Ocean said, shrugging.

"No kidding." Nico said.

"Alright, so what's her number?" I asked, ready to call and say her kids got here safely and to hurry her butt up and take them back!

"She doesn't have cell phone reception in the part of Africa." Coral said.

"Email?" Nico asked.

"Nope." Minerva said.

"Anything?" Ocean said.

"No, but they do have letters!" Coral said.

"GAH!" I groaned.

"We're sorry, Percy, but we can't control all that." Minerva said, "please don't be mad at us."

"Is there anywhere else you can stay?" I asked, rubbing my temples.

"No, grandpa Fredrick died in a car crash last year and grandma doesn't really like us that much." Coral said, looking down, "sorry."

"You can stay here, just don't make any messes." I went into my room, slammed the door, and went to bed.

**-The Next Day-**

I woke with a start, and I went into down the hall but froze when I heard two little female voices talking

"But Minerva!" I heard Coral say, I looked out of the corner and saw them.

"I do not trust him! He's really mean, he obviously doesn't like us, and he looks like he wouldn't be able to care for _ONE_ kid, let alone two!" Minerva said.

"Look, we came all this way to meet him, we are not leaving right after. Let's at least get to _KNOW_ him, Min!"

"But Cor!" Minerva said.

"No buts! Let's at least _TRY_ to get to know him."

"What are you two talking about?" I asked, leaning against the wall.

Minerva's POV

"What are you two talking about?" I heard Percy ask, I turned to see him leaning against the door frame.

"Oh nothing special." Coral said.

He sighed, "when will your mother get back?" He asked, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Next month." I said.

"Annabeth has never made things easy for me." I heard him mutter as he went into the kitchen. I looked at Coral, she looked back.

"What do you mean?" We asked at the same time.

* * *

><p><strong>Done! I actually really like how this turned out. Do you like their names? I wanted something related to the ocean and wisdom. So, Coral and Minerva. Well, reviews please *puppy dog eyes*<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**HI PEOPLE! I'm glad you all like this story! :D**

**I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON! Wish I did, but I don't.**

**SHOUT OUTS!**

**Terri M: Yes there was, it was the Disney movie The Game Plan. It's a good movie, so I thought, I wonder what would happen if it was about Percy Jackson instead, so I came up with the story :D**

**Sally: Yup, it's actually kinda based off of the Game Plan, but I will have it different but I will have some of it be the same. And don't worry, Annabeth is alive.**

**Tratieluver14-the girl on fire: It's ok, I don't mind :) Thank you for liking this and I hope you keep reading :) And yup, it's based off of it at least, it's not going to be excatly like it, but it will be sorta like it.**

**Denim Jeans: Haha, it's ok. I'm glad you love it :D This made me all happy :)**

**M: I will continue :)**

**deedee123: Yup :) OMG! I didn't even think of that! *facepalm* I'm so oblivous! XD Thank you for saying that! *blush* I will change that! Thank you so much!**

**Nico Di Angelo and I eloped: Haha, LOVE your username! :D It's so awesome! And your not the first to comment about it, but I'm glad you commented though! :D And yup, I also made Coral look like Percy, hence the more ocean name, and Minerva look more like Annabeth for the wisdom thing. Thank you for liking it and I won't make it just like the movie (that'd be WAY too pridicable)**

**hero of all: Yeah, but it would ruin the plot line if he was nice.**

**its just me: I'm updating XD I'm glad you like it :D**

**fireballer: Thank you so much! :D**

**Blank reviewer: Thank you :) But he will have a heart (it's just hidden at the moment)**

**WritingIsMyLife426: OMG! That's so cool! I didn't even know that! XD We are linked in the mind xD Nah I'm kidding, but that is cool.**

**percys lover34: Alright, thanks for the idea :D**

**55: Yeah, the Game Plan.**

**mrpuppy: It's inspired by it, yes. Ironic thing is I wasn't watching it when I thought of it XD**

**Faxlover101: Yup, and don't worry, as I said to Sally, Annabeth will be alive :D**

**cheerleader115: Oh thank you! No promises it'll be everyday, but it'll be about once a week, maybe once every two weeks(stupid company XP)**

**Those are the shout outs :D Well, to the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Coral's POV<p>

"Never mind, you wouldn't understand." He said, going into the kitchen. We started to follow when we literally ran into his legs. Ouch.. "No going into the kitchen."

"But, how will we get food to eat?" Minerva said.

"Go stay with my sister and best friend." He said, going to his fridge and pouring some ice into his coffee.

"He scares me." I said.

"Your sister seems nice." Minerva said right after me.

"Stop doing that!" He said, staring at us.

"Stop doing-" I began.

"What?" Minerva finished for me.

"That! Finishing eachothers sentences! It's annoying and creepy!" He said, shaking.

"Sorry." We said at the same time.

"It's something called twin telepathy. We practicly read eachothers minds." Minerva said. That's when I remembered something.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked.

"No." He went back into the kitchen.

"Well, that was rude." Minerva said. "I'm sorry, Cor, I know how much you wanted to get to know him." She hugged me.

Percy's POV

Pffft. I don't want some little kid asking me all sorts of questions about my life.

"Mr Percy, will you pretty please talk to my sister? It's been her dream to talk to you." I heard Minerva say.

"I don't answer questions from random little girls." She obviously wouldn't take 'no' for an answer.

"You _WILL_ talk to my sister, weither you like it or not, Percy Jackson! So I suggest getting your butt into that room right now before I really blow my top!" She said, giving me that look Annabeth used to give me when I would make her angry.

"If I say yes will you leave me alone?" I asked.

"Maybe."

"Fine, one question." I said, closing my eyes.

"Good enough." We went into the living room.

"One question, and one question only." I said, sitting down on my 300,000 dollar love seat.

"Alright! So, Percy, what is your favorite hobby?" Coral asked, holding a blue notebook with sea animal stickers.

"Swimming. I'm done with questions." I went into the restroom.

Nico's POV

I went into Percy's apartment (yes, apartment, but it's HUGE!) and saw the two little girls.

"Hey Coral, Minerva, what's up?" I asked, sitting down on the floor.

"Percy doesn't like us." Minerva said.

"He won't let me ask him questions." Coral frowned, she then sniffed. "He's a lot meaner than mommy said he was."

"Well, he's just being a jerk right now, he actually does have a heart, he used to be really nice, he loved most people, he was very loyal, he would do anything to protect his friends and family, but then your mom left him, well, he became a jerk then she left." I said.

"Mr Nico, have you always been friends with Percy?" Minerva asked.

"No, I used to absolutly HATE him, I wanted him dead, to be honest. But then we became best friends. And you can call me Nico, if you wanna." I said.

"Alright Nico." Coral smiled. I think she was starting to warm up to me.

Then the door opened and Ocean came in (oh my gosh, I just realized their names were both related to the ocean! Coral: type of plant; Ocean: self explanitory. Am I really _THAT_ slow?). "Hey girls, Nico, what up?" She asked, sitting on my lap.

"Ewww. Don't you worry about cooties?" Minerva asked.

"No, I had my cootie shots." Ocean smiled.

"They have those?" They said at the same time, like they were just told the moon was made of rock, not cheese.

Ocean laughed, "yes they do, girls, but you have to be a big girl to get them." They now looked like their little hearts were broken.

"Awww, no fair." Coral said, pouting and crossing her arms.

"But we are big girls! We're seven years old! That's more than a whole hand!" Minerva said, holding seven fingers up, "See, we are big girls!"

"Well, you need to be fifteen to get the cootie shots." This time I laughed.

"What's so funny about that, Nico! Cooties are a big deal!" Coral said, giving me a oddly adorable death glare. I bet mines scarier. By a long shot.

"I bet they are a big deal, Coral." I said, chuckling.

Percy walked in, "hey guys! So, we still up for that movie?" He asked, sitting down on the other couch (why does _ONE_ person need _TWO_ couchs? That's what confuses me).

"Well, Paranormal Activity 3 is a scary movie, Perce, shouldn't we watch something that the girls could also watch without scaring their little hearts out?" Ocean said, standing up, I pouted. **(A/N Just so you all know, Ocean and Nico are engaged. Just to clear that up.)**

"It's not that scary." Percy said, rolling his eyes.

"Wait, is that that really creepy movie where this ghost tries to kill this family?" Coral asked, looking at the three of us. "Momma and James watched that once, we had nightmeares for three months!" Minerva said. "And we weren't even watching it!" Coral said, holding her hands up in the air. "We just heard the sounds." Minerva said, shaking. "It sounded WAY scary." Coral said, shivering. "Totally." Minerva said, looking at us. "Can we**_ PLEASE_ **not watch that?" They asked at the same time.

"Do you girls ever not do that?" Percy asked, eyebrows raised.

"No." "Never."

"Thought not." Percy sighed, "what do you girls want to watch, nothing like barbie or those stupid disney movies." **(A/N Take no offence to this, please, I personally LOVE all the disney movies, then and now)**.

They thought for a second, whispered to eachother, then looked at us. "Jurrasic Park I, II, and III? We LOVE those movies." They said.

"Alright, we like those movies too." He stood up and got the movies, grumbling. Paranormal Activity 1, 2, and 3 were his favorite movies.

**-Later-**

Percy's POV

"Percy, can you tell us a story?" One of them asked.

"Nooo." I started to walk out.

"Please Percy, mommy always tells us stories before we go to bed."

"I'm not your mother." I said, starting to lose my temper with these two.

"We won't go to sleep until you tell us a story." I sighed and sat down.

"What story do you want?" I said, closing my eyes.

"Mommy usually makes them up. Their usually about the Greek gods and demi-gods." My heart stopped.

"Which is your favorite story she told you?" I asked.

"Well, this guy, Perry **(A/N Couldn't think of anything else, and it can't be Percy sooo, you get Perry)**, is sent to this camp, Camp Half-Blood, because he was attacked by the half bull guy, we can't remember his name, mommy said she couldn't either so she just called him that, and he met a daughter of Athena, and then he was claimed by Poseidon..." They kept talking about that. I knew this "story". It was my story.

"Alright, I get it." I said, "no promises it'll be like your mommy's version, but I'll try-" I was about to start when they interupted me.

"NO!" "There mom's stories!" "You'd be stealing!" "Make up your own!" They said.

"Once upon a time there was this guy, and he went on an adventure, and he saved the day and became a hero and got the girl of his dreams. The end. Wasn't that an amazing story? Yes it was, now go to sleep!" I said, about to get up.

"That's no story, Percy." Coral said.

"Why don't we show him what a real story is, Coral?" Minerva said, evilly.

"I believe we shall, Minerva." Coral said, that same evil look in her eyes.

Oh gods, I'm scared.

* * *

><p><strong>Done! :D What do you think of this chapter? I love how Percy gets scared when they plan to tell him a story XD I also love how they get angry when Percy is about to tell them his story. :D Well, review please and tell me your favorite part of the chapter :D<strong>


End file.
